Detective Kaitou
by Sazerac
Summary: When Kudou Shinichi realizes that as Conan he will never learn the skills needed to combat the B.O., he tracks down Kuroba Kaito and learns the art of magic under our favourite Kaitou KID, becoming a Kaitou himself...Discont, but will still write. See A/N
1. Book One :: Retreat

**D E T E C T I V E**

**K A I T O U**

***  
**

**B O O K**

**O N E**

**- R e t r e a t -**

_p r e l u d e : s u m m a r y_

After being caught eavesdropping on a private exchange, meitantei Kudou Shinichi was given the 'supposedly undetectable' APTX 4869 by one of the 'Black Organization's top members in an effort to kill him. The apotoxin, however, did not kill him but rather turned him into a small child and due to the fact that their members would surely murder him if they discovered he was still alive.

Renamed Edogawa Conan, he lives at the house of his childhood friend which also serves as the base for her father's detective agency, and it is there where he lies inconspicuously until a case to do with them appears. Sadly, Mouri Kogoro is extremely incompetent when it comes to detective work, and Conan uses the gadgets Agasa Hiroshi supplies him with to place Mouri into a trance – imitating his voice to solve the cases in the place of him in order to make him known as a tantei to rival Kudou's intelligence.

Conan also attends Teitan Elementary so as to not raise suspicions, and is included as the 'weakest' member of the Shounen Tantei, but solving all of the cases for them instead – some even being murder mysteries. Soon, a new girl joins his class by the name of Haibara Ai. It is found that she is actually member 'Sherry' of the 'Black Organization' and one of the creators of the APTX, having ingested the drug in an effort to die painlessly.

This strategy of hide-and-seek worked just fine, until he realized that every time that Mouri rarely received a case in relation to the very organization that shrunk him his goal seemed to be further away. Even though Haibara had told him countless times that as Kudou Shinichi he would not have the power to stop them, it was then when he finally realized her words were the truth and only the seventeen-year-old form could learn the skills needed. A seven-year-old could hardly learn martial arts or even keep firearms on himself, after all.

A plan was devised to make Conan disappear and him as Kudou to live as a new identity. It was all going smoothly.

Until he met Takaishi Kaori, of course.


	2. File One: The two month crime

Has now been beta'ed by **Marie9**.

* * *

**D E T E C T I V E**

**K A I T O U**

***  
**

**B O O K**

**O N E**

**- R e t r e a t -**

_f i l e . o n e: t h e . t w o . m o n t h . c r i m e_

"So, you haven't found any evidence yet on _any_ of these guys?"

Megure-keibu nodded in affirmation. "It's already been over two and a half months, Hattori-kun. We've called in nine detectives already and no results. This is a matter of national importance and someone needs to do this without any trace of detection. Do you know how desperate we are to even ask a detective from Osaka?"

Heiji raised one eyebrow. "And would that list of detectives somehow include Mouri-han over there?"

The keibu looked over to see Detective Mouri flirt unsuccessfully with two women and then his daughter using her magazine to slap his head, immediately rendering him unconscious. It seemed like he was horribly drunk. "Sadly, yes. The three of them were originally here at the television studio to help a singer discourage a stalker when this occurrence happened."

"The three of them? Did Conan come?" Heiji asked, and then turned to Ran. "Ran! Where did Conan go today?"

"Conan? Oh, he asked if he could go to Doctor Agasa's house before we came here today." As an afterthought, she added, "he has been visiting there quite often since the case."

_Kudou – Why aren't you here? What is so important at Agasa's house that you need to look at?_ Heiji thought.

"Keibu, tell me about this case."

"The victim was twenty-nine year-old Takaishi Kaori, head of maintenance in this building. He was put on trial in his teens for having traces of illegal drugs on him and is moderately skilled at martial arts. He was knocked unconscious for an unknown reason whilst in a corridor talking to Mouri. No evidence has been found to successfully locate the method.

"Our suspects include thirty-six year-old Akita Sakura, hostess. She was passing Takaishi on her way to the bathroom and talked to him in the same corridor where he died just before Mouri-kun did.

"Iwasama Kenji, forty-three. He is the security guard for the shift after, but was working the earlier shift today. Takaishi asked him about the change and he explained it was because the person he was replacing had to go to a wedding.

"The last suspect is Matsukata Suki, the same singer that is his client. She is thirty-six and was accompanying him before she talked to Takaishi, and that was when he died. All three of the suspects were in the same hallway with Mouri's group when the incident took place."

"Was Conan in that group too?"

"Of course."

Heiji blinked. _If you too were here, why aren't you working on the case? As a first-hand witness it should be easy for you. Something's up, I know it. _"Have you checked Mouri's group as well?"

"Yes. None of the suspects had weapons on them or anything that could possibly could be used as one."

Looking up, the seventeen-year-old turned to where the body lay and began to investigate thoroughly. He checked and rechecked the crime scene, whatever evidences found and the tales of the suspects. Megure-keibu was telling the truth – no evidence was found to point at any of them. What was found kept clashing with everything else. It did seem like an impossible murder, and an extremely large migraine for the newest detective called in on the case. Nothing seemed to add up, and nothing would work.

It would need a great detective to solve, and Heiji thought he might be the one.

**.:.**

The shrunken detective groaned in frustration at the computer monitor in front of him and whacked the scribbled notebook he was working in, getting a migraine of his own for a different reason. _Kaitou KID's monocle has a design of a clover on it,_ he thought exasperatedly._ Clover...Clover in English is _Clover_...nah...Translated into hiragana...Kuroba! _Conan hastily underlined that key word and inserted it into his father's database on magicians.

It had been like this for the past week, Conan trying every key word he could think that was linked to the KID, entering it into the database and scrawling those who he thought were likely suspects. Actually, there weren't any names on the 'Likely' list and every single other name was in his mental junkyard, but that fact was irrelevant. He knew it was inevitable that he find something. After all, Kaitous were audacious braggarts (no offence intended) and KID would have most certainly had something linked to his real identity on his uniform or personality.

Back to the point – his search on _Kuroba_.

Conan watched the screen process his request only to meet a blank screen. He sighed and spun quickly to soft footsteps behind him.

"Ai."

She nodded in return, acknowledging him. "I have it – the new antidote."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"I am not certain, but this one contains a much finer concentrate of the paikaru both you and I consumed and enabled us to return to our former states. Also with that the other component I added would dull your immune response...quite deadly if you catch something disastrous, but a cold would keep you sniffling and reaching for tissues for more than a week. By estimation I presume it lasts for two weeks."

He smiled ruefully.

"Thanks for letting me keep this," answered Conan, pocketing the two dozen capsules. "Forty-eight weeks...no, I don't think it's enough. Try and make some more for later. Please?"

Agasa's computer then beeped, signalling that the search had been completed. He turned to it to see if there were any shown up but Ai placed a hand on his shoulder before his swivel-chair could swing around. She leaned down slightly and looked him in the eye, his height lessened due to the piece of furniture he was in. "Kudou, if I make some more, what would you do with it? Do you really have a plan for combating the Black Organization, the group which wishes me to die?"

"I do have a plan," Shinichi's resolve was reflected in Conan's eyes, "and this database will help me with it."

They both glanced to the single name displayed and Conan manoeuvred the mouse to select and display information about _Kuroba Toichi_. Both of them read quickly over the brief information shown and he nodded confidently.

"A son called _Kuroba Kaito_. No details here except for his name, the fact that he lives in the nearby city of Ekota and that he was born in the same year that I was. There is a very high chance that he attends the school there which shares its name with the city so this will be perfect."

Conan made to leave but the former member of the Black Organization stopped him.

"I do not even know why I bother to help you. You could die from this drug – I don't even know how many years from shrinking and un-shrinking have been taken off your life!" Ai insisted. "If you use this recklessly then...Oh, I don't even know how this works on the body. How it keeps all the nutrients from both ways of the un-shrinking...It's a good thing you were rather healthy, Kudou."

Something strange on the screen caught his attention.

"It was there...but now it's gone," murmured Conan, pushing Ctrl+A in an effort to find it. Some additional text appeared beneath on _Kuroba Toichi_'s part of the page which he recognized as his father's notes, hidden for some unknown reason. _He is the __**?**__, taught the Venus Night Baron the art of disguise._

That was weird. The Night Baron, if using his father's character, did not use the art of disguise. If it were referring to him instead – well, he didn't use it often at all either. There must've been something missing. And what did Venus even _mean_?

He felt the weight of another person's stare on him, and realized that Ai was looking at him strangely, glancing away. Well, she seemed to always do that, so Conan dismissed it as nothing at all not knowing that her stare was questioning his sanity and the slowness in which he was interpreting the message. It was easier then one of KID's heists, for crying out loud!

The short tune of someone's cell phone went off, signalling the arrival of a new message. Conan searched in his right pocket for Jodie-sensei's new phone – the one given to him after he lent his to her, but with a changed serial number.

_Oh. Ran wanted him home as soon as possible for dinner. Right._ He stashed everything roughly into his bag and ran towards the door. "Arigato, Agasa-san. Sayona!"

He smiled – a feat that looked impossible due to his big nose. "That's okay, Shinichi! Come back soon!"

Ai glanced at his retreating back. "He is a fool to believe that his plan will even remotely work."

**.:.**

A figure left the radio station, deep in thought. The shadow cast by the angle of the amber setting sun moved to every twitch he made whilst cast in eerie red light. Suddenly, whatever he was thinking made him freeze in shock and surprise. His face took a confused look, but it was quickly dismissed and a look of determination fell on him before running back into the very building he exited to look for proof.

_I've got it, Kudou, _the young Hattori thought, _I have the answer._


	3. File Two: Escapement

Thankyou to **nataeiy1** for reviewing the prelude, and **nataeiy1** [again], **bobbyneko**, **Solera** and **Stelra Etnae** for reviewing File One. And also, **Solera** for adding this to Story Favourites.

**

* * *

**

**D E T E C T I V E**

**K A I T O U**

*****

**B O O K**

**O N E**

**- R e t r e a t -**

_f i l e . t w o: e s c a p e m e n t_

A week had passed since Ai had given him the new antidote and Ran had insisted that Conan not stay at Dr. Agasa's house by spending some time with his friends instead. Needless to say, he was definitely not pleased and at least grateful he could test out the extra five centimetre high, plastic encased addition to the bottom of his shoes, which could be adjusted to fit to any. The fact that he had to keep a happy, carefree façade did not exactly help him adjust to both the added weight and the wider distance of his roller-blading wheels.

He swore when he almost lost his balance over an uneven part of the footpath and started hating the dual function of the addition, even _if_ it could enable him to skate over ice. For some reason, Agasa had placed the wheels on the outer edge away from him and the blade closer in. He had claimed that you needed the blades to be closer for stability, but clearly the self-proclaimed inventor-cross-scientist had never been ice-skating in his entire life.

Oh well. At least he could move the blades around as there were three locations in which either of the blades could be attached, but if he attached it to the middle one then the blade of the other kind could not be inserted. Agasa had also taken in his anywhere-ball-belt, kick-power shoes and stun-gun-cross-flashlight watch to improve and repair them. Maybe he was just paranoid – after all, they had been working fine for at least five years already.

Besides that, he was _still _in a mood for not realizing sooner what 'Venus Night Baron' had meant. Truth be told – he was _kind of_ distracted with thoughts about Kaitou KID and Kuroba Kaito flying through his mind, but the fact that Ai had figured him to be an idiot for being so slow was doing horrible things to his already badly wounded pride.

Trying to glare at yourself for not having the foresight to bring a soccer ball is not the smartest idea either. The only thing that will come out of it is nearly crashing into a car. Okay. Lesson learnt.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice next to him.

He looked up and smiled cheerfully to Ran.

"I'm fine!"

Inwardly he just wanted to run back to the old man's house and demand his gadgets back, and upon thinking that he took upon a bored, 'what-in-the-world-am-I-thinking!?' expression. Not that Ran noticed, of course.

He tried to consolidate himself by saying that he didn't need to play _another _round of hide-and-seek with _them_ but was sincerely confused upon why his rival from the West wanted to see him at the very same radio station slightly over half the police investigation department spent two months and three weeks at.

To tell the truth, he wasn't _really_ confused, because he had already known more about the case than anyone else that may have been there. He just wanted to see if he had picked up on the challenge and found the true answer.

After all, it is incredibly simple if you thought about it. But only if you knew his secret.

**.:.**

Hattori Heiji was waiting for them inside the entrance of the station. His eyes merely flickered to Conan before resting on Ran.

"Thanks for bringing him here."

"It's fine," she insisted. "I had to come here and pick up dad, anyway."

"Ah." A pause. "Well, last time I saw him he was playing mah-jongg in the recreation room which _conveniently_ seems to have alcohol and young women –"[1]

Ran quickly interrupted him by running towards the stairs.

"I leave him alone for two hours and –!"

After a moment of almost awkward silence Conan simply turned to Heiji and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Come this way, I'll need to talk to you away from others for a moment."

Steering him away, Heiji led him into a side corridor.

"Do you remember the case involving this building?"

"...Yes."

"I was asked to come and investigate this place two weeks ago but only arrived three days before. In this time everything about Takaishi suddenly collapsing had been sent in detail to me and I have found that it is true that none of the evidences match up nor are able to convict a sole person.

"Now, I've heard from Ran that you have been spending a long time at Agasa's place. Doing what, I don't know, but I find it suspicious that you aren't part of the investigation. Could it be that you already know who did it or maybe you are the one with this invisible weapon. None of the police that were immediately on the scene saw you snooping around. Apparently you had asked – demanded – to leave straight away. Boredom, or something.

"All the evidence doesn't point to one person, but when you convict one there is always some found which contradicts another. To solve this case you need to think the way a detective would find shame in – thinking of a suspect and finding anything to say they did it. If there is not anything saying they didn't do it then they did do it.

"I used that technique and all the suspects came out blank. Until I realized something." Heiji paused. He crouched to Conan's eye-level and smiled proudly, a smile of victory.

"Of all the suspects, _you_ weren't included.

"It would seem trivial that a child could do that sort of thing, but you are not a child, are you. No, you are seventeen-year-old Kudou Shinichi, shrunk after men from the Black Organization fed you a poison intending to kill you. You could pull it off.

"I have no idea what kind of weapon you used to do knock him out which remained undetectable, but I know you did it. There is no evidence contradicting you, except the common sense that a child is incapable of these things. Adults naturally overlook these simple, yet crucial details.

"So, am I right?"

In the last part of Heiji's speech, Conan kept his head down whilst listening to every word. Now he just smiled, and his glasses seemed to flash on their own free will.

"Well, Hattori – I seem to have lost to you again, yet this is still my victory."

_What!?_

He began to laugh. "It was actually not my intention to create quite a stir. You see, he had had dealings with the very Organization you had mentioned earlier. On that day was the last day he would have at his post, and Mouri was leaving. I had no other chances but to knock him out there and then.

"It was a foolish thing, then. I admit my foreseeing was flawed but I had planned to get information out of him about _them_ before reporting evidence that he truly had dealt drugs in his youth to the police."

"What are you going to do now? I can tell everyone but then you'd be in trouble, Kudou."

"I'm going to continue my plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"A plan...of escape. Of hiding. Of cowardice."

Heiji grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "What is wrong with you? You do this, mention a plan of some utter rubbish _and_ start talking strangely."

Conan smiled, raising his head up again.

"That does not concern you. I will run and give myself a new identity."

"Run? How? If you run I'll stop you, I know this funny way of speech is part of your next disguise."

"I can stop you from stopping me."

"Eh? But Agasa took all the things you can use, your watch, your belt and your shoes..." he broke off.

"You seem to have forgotten two things. First," he held one finger in the air, "I may still have what I used on Takaishi on me and second," he now had two fingers up, "I have a new addition to my shoes."

Conan nudged both heels of his feet against the floor one at a time, pushing a button and activating the rollerblades.

"Sayonara, Hattori Heiji-kun."

That seemed a nice closing speech, but he was now outside where Ran was with her father. Heiji – still very annoyed at the brat for making him inferior – heard him say something to Kogoro.

"Hey, occhan." Conan's voice turned serious as he added, "The sleeping Kogoro shall no longer speak once more."

"Eh, what?" He slurred, and Ran completed what he would ask for him.

"What do you mean?"

Conan was nearly out the door before his final statement.

"I'm afraid I can't see you anymore, Ran."

She collapsed, and Heiji glared at the retreating back of the rollerblader as he realized his words inflicted the pain of what Shinichi should have said to her instead on that fateful day. The day when Kudou Shinichi had disappeared near the Mystery Coaster of Tropical Land, and the day a piece of her heart had broken.

And the day in which the life of Edogawa Conan had begun; now ceasing to exist.

* * *

[1] _"Well, last time I saw him he was playing mah-jongg in the recreation room which _conveniently_ seems to have alcohol and young women –"_ I don't know why Muse told me to write that.

That last section was iffy too. Oh well.

Thankyou to _nataeiy1_, _bluekitsune251_,_ bobbyneko_, _20eKUraN08_, _lady firefox_, _Solera_, _Stelra Etnae_ and _Kyuuki-sama_ for adding this to Story Alert.

**~Return**

_Next chapter: Kaito's third person POV, and for once he behaves in class! *shock horror*_


	4. File Three: Arrival

Cue twitching.

If you've been by my profile lately, you'll know that my muse is now depressed, because of the lovely work **Marie9** has put in to help me. Turtule's ego has gone _-crash-_ and I think now the only way I'm actually going to have a chance to finish this story is by forcing it out of her. Which means crappy chapters, and hopefully faster updates and a slightly more rushed storyline. I want this to actually be finished, see, not part of the pile of random fanfictions I have deleted because I can't write them anymore.

And sorry for the late update too. Has been trying to fix things up so it's slightly better. Turtule's not helping by randomly whimpering and stuff. File One's been beta'd too.

Reviews: **Stelra Etnae**, **Solera**, **nataeiy1**, **HopeGrace1290**, **Desperatembrace** and **NyxSerpent**.

**Thankyou anime-freack1 and Krekoen ofthe demonic Nobodies**** for favourite story.**

* * *

**D E T E C T I V E**

**K A I T O U**

***  
**

**B O O K**

**O N E**

**- R e t r e a t -**

_f i l e . t h r e e : a r r i v a l  
_

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou," replied the girl to his dry greeting. Walking over to his desk, she leaned down and placed her hands on it, waiting patiently. When there was no response, Aoko angrily snatched up his newspaper and started their old argument once again. "I have absolutely no idea why you support Kaitou KID!"

"Well then ask all the other thousand KID fanatics who turn up whenever he will steal something!" Kaito retorted. Their dispute was cut unusually short once the class bell went, their sensei instructing them to be quiet. This clearly had no effect until the sound of the door sliding open was heard. It was strange, as the entire class had assembled already. Kaito's sharp ears heard the whispers being passed around.

'_Hey, isn't that the new kid?'_

'_Who?'_

'_I heard he was a transfer.'_

A person walked in. He wasn't very shy or very bold, and his build seemed exactly alike to Kaito's. The only difference between the two was his hairstyle – exactly alike but tamed towards the back of his head and his bright green eyes. There was nothing particularly striking about him however he felt his mind freeze up when he realized _who_ exactly he was looking at in their school's navy uniform.

"This is Kondou Yuuichi. He is a transfer student, so it would be nice if you helped how him around. There is an empty seat next to Koizumi-chan. Kondou-kun, please sit there."

He bowed respectfully to her and walked towards Akako's seat, oblivious to Kaito's staring. Aoko turned towards him and whispered, "If you need any help or anything you can ask either me or Kaito next to me,"

_No, no, _no_!_

"Don't bother asking Akako-chan – she won't bother anyway." The said person looked up from her papers and glanced briefly at the addressed.

Kondou smiled sincerely. "Thanks for your offer, Nakamori-san."

She blinked in surprise at how he knew her name, and he saw her confusion.

"Everyone knows the name of a beautiful lady like you."

Aoko stuck her tongue out towards Kaito in a way which completely disrupted Kondou's statement.

Kaito glared and looked towards the front again, a rare show of obedience. He heard a rustle of paper behind him and thought that Kondou must be taking notes and waited for the clear scratch of a pen. There was none. About five minutes later, he felt himself being watched. It took some time before he realized the eyes belonged to the very transfer student sitting behind him, and he jolted up as if shot by a huge blast of electricity. Everybody stared at him.

"Ehehehe...I just remembered that I forgot to do something."

"Kaito," Aoko muttered from the side of her mouth, "you are so embarrassing."

He replied by sticking his tongue out the way she had done so before, and felt _his_ eyes upon him once more. This was going to be a long day.

**.:.**

Kaito glared, annoyed, at the painting of his father. He tried to tell him mentally what had happened in the day and felt just a little bit better.

The nerve of that person – turning up at his school _now _when he had just calmed down from Nakamori's near discovery that he was KID. Sure, he was the one that accidentally slipped up and briefly gave him a glance when his monocle was not balanced properly and fell off..._damn them for bringing some fans_...but he recovered quickly by disguising as the inspector himself. Hilarity ensued, as his men could not tell which was which and ended up arresting the real one.

To think, the guy was supposed to be in hiding! Why would he turn up now of all times, and here of all places? _He _must have discovered his alter ego – or at least that his deceased father was the original 1412 and had come to question him about it. After all, he was sure that during his escape as Jirokichi the brat had seen a good look at his face. Goggles don't really hide faces that well at all, especially if they either don't reflect or the person looking was used to seeing people with goggles.

Why did these things just have to happen to him?

The doorbell suddenly rang and footsteps clearly belonging to his mother rushed over. She started to talk enthusiastically to whomever was there, hardly giving their visitor a chance to speak.

"Kaito! Get down here to greet our guest." He grumbled sourly and did as she asked.

_No. Way. There was no way..._

His shock was easily understandable, as the person before him taking off his shoes and putting on the slippers offered was none other than his newest classmate.

"This is our newest house-guest. Kondou, this is –"

"Isn't it a surprise to see you again, Kuroba?"

"Oh!" exclaimed his mother. "Do you know each other?"

"Yes, we're in the same class at school, and his friend – the lovely Aoko – has already offered support if I needed any. Coincidentally my seat is behind his even in class!"

There was nothing coincidental about him – he must've planned this somehow just to achieve whatever he was in search for.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"So harsh? I'm hurt." Kondou dramatically placed a hand to his heart.

"Kaito, stop it." His mother scolded. "Didn't I say he was a house-guest? I told you before that we were renting out our spare room..."

"My father's study."

"Yes, yes."

"Why?" He demanded, searching for the words to use to describe his outrage and shock. That was where his father – the greatest magician that had ever existed – thought up his magic tricks.

"If you really feel so strongly against it maybe I could perhaps stay in Kaito-kun's room instead?" supplied Kondou, having noticed Kaito's loss for words.

Kaito's mother brightened immediately. "That is a brilliant idea! Kaito, clean out your room so he can settle there."

"It's already clean," grumbled Kaito miserably. He had probably already thought of this possibility, staying at his house, attending his school, everything. Only one question remained – why?

**.:.**

His mother sceptically raised an eyebrow at his room.

"Clean, certainly."

"Well it is..."

"Kaito, you stay here and clean this mess up."

Kaito looked at his room. Really, he couldn't understand why she was in such a fit – it really was clean. Sure there were random papers on the ground, stuff she labelled as 'junk' everywhere and probably stray socks under his bed, but it was absolutely fine. His mother even claimed that people couldn't get in or out of it though there was clearly a path to walk along, even if it involved walking over a few boxes or random props for magic tricks.

There was nothing wrong with that. Really.

As Kaito's mother left the room to make dinner it quickly lapsed into silence as Kondou placed down his travel bag. It wasn't rather large and Kaito suspected it contained what clothes he could scavenge from his house. Relying on his sense of hearing he turned back to crawling under his bed to pull out whatever in the world was hidden under there.

His ears told him that there were light footsteps heading away and to the left of him; one of his many closets. They stopped unexpectedly, and he knew – he couldn't explain it, but he just _knew_ – that Kondou was staring at his father's portrait.

"That," Kaito began as he carefully extracted himself from under the bed. "Is my father."

'Kondou' continued to awe at the picture. "Kuroba Touichi."

Kaito nodded absentmindedly, and then his head snapped around to stare at him.

"Okay, 'Kondou', the game's over. Now tell me why you're here," demanded Kaito, a hint of his alter personality's confidence lacing his voice. "Kudou Shinichi."

* * *

Bah, this was crap (so iffy it _hurts!_). Too much dialogue, though I tried to fix it. But it'll most likely get crappier as I force my muse to give me newer chapters -headbash-. Wonderful.

And then I think I'll take a break from writing to get her ego up again. I never thought I'd say that.

'Case you haven't noticed, I've changed my penname from The Shang Kudarung to Return.

Alerts: _Alexa Aurion, LeonaWriter, starfruit-22, Phantom-Akiko, Val-86, HopeGrace1290, Saitaina R. Moricia, hollywood1390, Desperatembrace, Katty008, NyxSerpent._

~Return (a.k.a. The Shang Kudarung)

_Next Chapter: Confrontation, 'ent Kaito's third person POV._


	5. Not what you think it is

**Hello.**

I think now that I was a little bit hasty in writing this as soon as I thought of it, so now I'll be discontinuing this story.

However, one of the more main reasons I have not been writing this is because I continuously think the _base_ plot is too similar to **Game**, as they were inadvertently thought of at the same time. That story, though, _is_ being continued as I have had to decide between these two.

Hopefully, though, for my future stories and those in the works that they will be updated more regularily (cough) and will be much better, since I have hopefully finally organized my life better.

I'm sorry.

**Naa...sayonara, kono hen de shitsurei itashimasu~**  
(Look...in that case, I'll take my leave now)

**Nikki.**

(I might write a few segments of this story that I'm looking forward too later and without all the preparation and setting up, so don't entirely worry! It'll be good to help my writing juices flowing again, so keep an eye on the next chapter space!)


End file.
